This invention relates to bottle carriers, and more particularly to a molded plastic top-grip carrier for bottles, such as soft drink bottles.
The invention is especially concerned with a top-grip bottle carrier, i.e., a carrier which grips a plurality of bottles by the bottle necks, and is in the same general class as the carriers shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,962, 4,159,841 and 4,192,540.